No me dejes sola
by Noah The Hedgehog
Summary: Shadow, el solitario Shadow, se enfrenta a las diábolicas y rastreras Rouge, Swetty, Harriet, Claudia, Mochi, Amy y Cream, que buscan desesperadamente emparejar de una vez a Noah y a Shadow, ¿que pasará si la mentira se convierte en algo descontrolable? ¿Podrá Noah explicarle a Shadow todo lo que ha pasado en su ausencia? ShadowxNoah y SonicxAmy
1. Chapter 1

**Bueno chicos, aquí traigo una breve historia de por lo menos 10 caps. Sobre el Shadoah. Espero que os guste mucho, disfrutenla**

**Y gracias a Amy Rose FanGirl utilizaré tu personaje y a S.S.S Hedgehogs también lo utilizaré. Ah y como no de Mochi. **

**Chicas, por vosotras. **

**Shadoah! (y un poco Sonamy)**

* * *

**Como Urdir Un Plan **

Los pétalos de las flores eran arrancados con suavidad... pero con su carácter...

-me quiere, no me quiere- Arranco el segundo petalo con brusquedad.

-me considera un estorbo, me utiliza- Estos pétalos fueron arrancados con odio y rencor.

-me ignora, no existo- Volvió a decir mosqueada.

-no me aguanta, me detesta- La flor se estaba quedando sin pétalos y Noah estaba más que furiosa.

-Me ama- arranco este pétalo gustosa, pero se dio cuenta de que no era el último, sino el penúltimo.

-me odia-

Gruño con el último pétalo arrancado.

-Estúpida flor- tiro bruscamente esa flor sin pétalos y se cruzó indignada de brazos.

-Si dices las cosas malas a gran mayoría normal que esta flor te odie-

-Ah... hola Green Pineapple- responde mirando al suelo.

-Vamos anima esa cara, Shadow no te odia-

El rubor creció por las mejillas de está. -Yo no hablaba de Shadow- grito totalmente ruborizada.

-Nooo...- ironizo con sorna Harriet que ya se había acomodado al lado de está.

-Tsk, piensa lo que quieras-

-Con ese malhumor creo que Shadow te amará-

-¡ENSERIO!- Se tiro encima de ella desesperada en busca de respuestas constructivas que la animaran, Harriet rió y Noah se dio cuenta de su reacción separandose rápidamente de ella más que ruborizada.

-Olvídame- le dijo una Noah muy ruborizada.

-Sí, sin duda, te amaría siendo tan... tan...- Harriet comenzó a buscar una palabra que describiera al erizo negro pero no encontró ninguna perfecta, así que opto por decir su nombre -Shadow-

-Calla- se avergonzó Noah de este último comentario.

Harrriet rió fuertemente con la esperanza de hacer que Noah se relajase, últimamente la chica había estado tiempo sin ver a su querido erizo negro y se empezaba a desesperar pensando que el erizo la evitaba, aunque en realidad seguro que estaba ocupado con misiones de GUN.

-Tengo que irme, Swetty prometió darme algo para que me distrayese.

-Bueno como quieras...- resoplo preocupada Harriet. Noah se levanto y le lanzo una sonrisa suave dándole un saludo con la mano y saliendo volando.

Claudia salió de entre los arbustos y se coloco al lado de Harriet.

-No la veo muy bien...- dijo la hermana de Amy Rose con cierto pesar en su voz.

-Ya... tenemos que hacer algo...-

-Sí, seguro que en realidad se está tragando todo y intenta hacerse la fuerte- se levanto Claudia con seguridad en su voz.

-¿Y que vamos a hacer?-

-Llamemos a las chicas, ¡ellas nos ayudaran!

**~0~0~**

Todas se habían reunido en casa de Swetty, Noah había ido hace poco y al recibir la obligación de ser modelo, aceptó, refunfuñó y se fue a su casa. Poco después, Claudia, Harriet, Amy, Rouge, Cream y Mochi se habían reunido en el salón de la conejita blanca, Swetty.

-Bien... ¿estamos aquí, porque...?- comenzó Rouge mirando interesada a las chicas, esto prometía.

-Noah y Shadow- Claudia bajo un gráfico en el que las caras de Noah y Shadow aparecían en primera plana con muchos datos y letras debajo de cada foto.

-Cierto es que Noah quiere a Shadow- comenzó Harriet.

-Y claro esta que Shadow a Noah- continuo Swetty. -Pero como sabreís, llevan sin verse más de un mes por la misión de Shadow y se está desesperando, Harriet, Claudia y yo tenemos un plan para que Shadow acuda a ver a Noah de una vez-

-UUUUH, ME GUSTA- Cito Amy encantada con la idea.

-Bien y en que consiste?- pregunto un poco asustada Mochi por la reacción furiosa de Noah, seguramente el plan incluiría algo que haría que se pusiese furiosa.

-Rouge, tu irás a GUN y le dirás que Noah va a ser modelo, no menciones que será de ropa interior, dile que trabaja con Manic y ya conoce su fama-

Rouge sonrió satisfecha con su parte del plan, -Bien, me encanta, es rastrero- sonrió con picardia Rouge.

-Bien, Amy y Cream le diréis que Manic quiere que le ayude a conquistar a Sally dándole celos con ella, así, Noah lo hará, pero le inventaréis que le da vergüenza que lo sepa-

-¿Y la señorita Noah aceptará?- pregunto temerosa Cream.

-Claro que lo hará a Noah le encanta ayudar así...- dice Claudia sonriendo pervertida.

-Bien, entonces, lo haremos- dijo Amy decidida. Cream solo asintió preocupada por el plan.

-Lo siguiente será que Mochi la entretenga hasta las 12 de la mañana-

-¿Y que hago con ella? Sabéis que siempre me pilla en las mentiras!

-No es una mentira, solo es una quedada de amigos, dile que Felix también está tardando en venir a verte y conversad como si estuvierais las dos igual de solas e indignadas...

Mochi suspiro -Lo intentaré- dijo rindiéndose a ellas.

-Bien- exclamaron Swetty, Harriet y Claudia.

-La siguiente será Claudia quien la llevará a comer y le dirá que la ayudará a relajarse antes del desfile y mientras yo y Harriet nos veremos con Rouge y hablaremos de como Manic liga con Noah, ¿todas de acuerdo?-

-¡SÍ!

**~0~0~**

Se recostó en la silla de escritorio, estaba agotado de tanto informe sobre la misión, quería salir, salir de una vez de esas cuatro paredes, y eso no era propio de él, podía irse si quería y terminar mañana el informe pero el no dejaba nada a medias.

A su excepción... ella siempre se quedaba a mitad, siempre tenía que ser cortada por su jefe, cuando podía verla, nunca podía estar tiempo con ella.

-Hey Shads, ¿como vas con tu informe?- Rouge entra por la puerta y se posiciona delante de él con aire tranquilo.

-No consigo acabarlo.

-Porque no la llamas? Eso te subirá las ganas e acabarlo y te inspirara mágicamente- Se burlo la murciélago blanca.

Shadow frunció el ceño, y volvió a mirar los papeles, no pensaba contestar a eso, era vergonzoso.

-He oído que está trabajando de modelo y con el famoso actor, ya sabes, Manic-

-Manic?

-Sí, y ya sabes como es... es muuuuy picaro y dice que Noah esta buenisima... un buen objeto sexual-

A Shadow le hirvió la sangre, como se había atrevido ese insignificante erizo verde a acercarse a Noah y simplemente pensar en ella como un objeto sexual, se enteraría.

-Y además creo que Noah está muy ocupada con lo de los modelos y tiene la atención a su alrededor baja

-No creo que deje que ese se le acerque.

Rouge frunció el ceño, esto no estaba funcionando, suspiro y comenzó.

-Y NO HAS VISTO COMO VISTE PARA LA PASARELA!- exclama emocionada Rouge.

Shadow levanto la vista, frunció el ceño. No era modelo, Manic no se le había acercado y el estaba tranquilo... sí, muy tranquSI PILLO A ESE CABRÓN LO MATO -Si fuese modelo, yo lo sabría- respondió con calma, mientras hacia verle a Rouge su tranquilidad.

-¿Cómo? Llevas sin saber de ella mucho tiempo, lo mismo se ha cansado de ti- Dijo la murciélago guiñando un ojo a este.

-¿COMO?-

-Ven a verla concursar el sábado a las siete en el centro, te gustará lo que ves, y podrás hablar de vuestra "relación" ella ya tiene a otro, fijo-

No le gusta lo que ha dicho Rouge, pero por lo menos sabe que el sábado podrá verla y comprobar que solo son mentiras.

Por el bien de la humanidad...

**¡¿Que tal este cap?! Os ha gustado? Espero que si, me dejais un review?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bueno os traigo el segundo capítulo, este fic tendrá en total... 5 capítulos. **

**Espero que disfruteis este, dedicado a Amy Rose Fangirl ;)**

* * *

**Como engañar by Cream The Rabbit y Amy Rose**

Noah despertó sobre las nueve de la mañana un poco confusa. Estaba a punto de ir a un desfile de moda, ¿moda? Siempre había sido su pasión, pero es que ahora no le apetecía mucho desfilar ante miles de babosos, si entre ellos no estaba Shadow.

-odio que este tan ocupado- gruño por lo bajo Noah. -Al menos antes podía fastidiarle con cualquier cosa, y siempre que lo llamaba venía. Ahora para el no existo-

Cogió un pequeño libro con la cubierta negra y violeta. Con un titulo extravagante. Sonrió dulcemente y lo acarició. Shadow le había regalado eso cuando se conocieron, cuando le hablo de su pasión a la lectura.

-La niña de nieve- releyó. Le encantaba ese libro, lo había leído muchas veces, tantísimas que incluso se acordaba de algunas frases de allí.

Suspiro sonoramente, como quería a ese dichoso erizo, tanto que incluso parecía que le dolía. Extrañaba sus ojos color rojo, rubí, odiaba estar sin sus caricias, que él no le dijese su típica frase "tomatelo con calma", estaba totalmente enamorada de sus púas colocadas hacía arriba estrategicamente, con sus vetas rojas, sus grandes guantes rojos, blancos y negros, con sus aros dorados al acabar en su muñeca, extrañaba sus zapatos raros con ruedas, estaba totalmente loca por su carácter frío y irritable en cualquier momento. Le encantaba jugar con su temperamento y hacerle ruborizarse, que con ella se comportase diferente, realmente para ella Shadow era especial, solo que no lo demostraba, se recostó en la cama abrazando su libro con fuerza, mientras se imaginaba la típica historia de cuento de hadas a lo Shadow, Eggman la secuestraba y Shadow venía a por ella cargándose todo lo que molestase para poder tenerla a ella a salvo.

Sonrió.

-Soy feliz si estoy contigo-

Se levanto un poco de la cama, y miro el cuadro de la mesita, era una foto en la que estaban los dos, Shadow de brazos cruzados con una cara de mal humor imparable y ella, tan feliz y sonriente, abrazándolo y riendo como una loca, le encantaba esa foto, a pesar de que Shadow saliese serio, ella con la boca abierta y con una cara un tanto, de chiste.

El timbre sonó y despertó de su ensoñación. Se levanto lentamente, que fatigada estaba, no tenía ganas de andar con cuentos, solo quería relajarse sin ser molestada. Pero el timbre sonaba de nuevo a gran velocidad.

-¿Qué?- abrió la puerta de mal humor, pero su rostro se suavizó al ver a las pequeñas Cream y Amy. -Oh, hola chicas-

-¿Qué tal está usted Señorita Noah?-

-Bueno. Normal.- Dejo pasar a las chicas y sonrió -¿Y vosotras pequeñas?-

-No soy tan pequeña- protesto Amy.

-Yo soy bastante más mayor que tú, así que eres pequeña-

Hinchó sus mejillas.

-Bueno...- suspiró Noah pasando las galletas a las chicas -¿Qué queréis de beber?

-¿Puede hacerme un té, señorita Noah?

-Por supuesto Cream, poneos cómodas mientras-

Se levantó para preparar el té, mientras que Cream y Amy comenzaron ha hablar.

-¿Recuerdas el plan no?

-Claro-

-Entonces, comencemos la fase uno, del plan "Dos orgullosos enamorados"-

-¡SÍ!-

Gritaron ambas a la vez, Noah se asomó desde la cocina.

-Os pasa algo?

-NO NO NO NADA, NO NO!-

Respondieron ambas moviendo mucho las manos, casi siendo conscientes de que habían sido pilladas infraganti.

-Ah...- respondió metiendo la cabeza de nuevo en la cocina, sin mucho interes.

Tras la marcha de Noah de nuevo a la cocina, ambas comenzaron a suspirar.

-Casi nos pilla- murmuro Amy en tono de nervios.

-Si...

-Terminemos cuanto antes y vayamos a relevar a las demás y contar el exito.

-Bien, ya esta el té- afirmó orgullosa Noah.

-Sí que bien- sonrió Amy falsamente, dado a los nervios.

-Bueno, chicas, a que se debe la visita- sonrió Noah.

-Pues... como sabemos que vas a ir a desfilar en ropa interior veraniega. Con Manic venimos a pedirte ayuda-

-Sí, y que pasa para que necesitáis mi ayuda?

-El esta enamorado de Sally-

-Sí- afirmo Noah comprendiendo.

-Pues queremos que tontees con él-

-¿Uh? ¿¡QUÉ!?

-Sí, es la única manera de que Sally se fije en él

-Espera...- comienza Noah -Queréis que tontee con él para que Sally se de cuenta de que si pierde tiempo, otra se lo quitará verdad?

-Exacto, que lista es usted señorita Noah- alagó Cream.

-Oh, muchas gracias Cream- se ruborizo Noah riendo.

-¿Le ayudarás?-

-¿Uh?- Noah bebió un poco del té que había preparado para sus amigas. -¿Y porqué no me lo ha pedido él? Manic es un buen amigo, no entiendo porque os lo ha dicho a vosotras-

-Eh... esto...- comenzó a ponerse Cream nerviosa.

-Es que Manic no se sentía cómodo pidiéndote esto, ya sabes, es difícil pedirle a una gran amiga estas cosas.

Noah bebió otro sorbo largo de té, cosa que ponía más nerviosas a la conejita marrón y a la eriza rosa chicle.

-¿Y bien nos ayudaras?- pregunto ansiosa Amy.

-Pues...- Se quedo callada, dejo la taza en la mesa, se levanto de golpe con llamas en los ojos y los puños alzados, con decisión y furia, sonrió.

-LO HARÉ, COMO LA MEJOR CELESTINA, UNIRÉ A MANIC Y A SALLY-

Amy y Cream suspiraron aliviadas, esa respuesta era la que buscaban, tranquilas tomaron el té.

-¿Y qué tal todo señorita Noah?

Noah se sentó de golpe, la pregunta de Cream le había echo ver que en realidad no estaba bien, sonrió falsamente -Perfectamente- asintió y bebió de nuevo té.

Las dos chicas no se dieron cuenta de la reacción falsa de Noah, por eso sonrieron, Amy reviso el reloj, tenían que contárselo a las demás, así que se levanto.

-Gracias por ayudar a Manic, nosotras tenemos que irnos ya-

-Gracias por el té señorita Noah-

-De nada chicas- sonrió Noah levantándose del sofá acompañandolas hasta la puerta, una vez fuera las chicas se despidieron, quedando en verse hoy en el desfile. Noah asintió y tras ver como se alejaban cerró la puerta, marco un número de teléfono y llamo.

_El número al que llama está apagado o fuera de cobertura en este momento, por favor, inténtelo de nuevo, más tarde_

-Estúpida vocecita de máquina- dejo el fijo en su lugar y comenzó a limpiar, mientras que por detrás sonaba la banda sonora de lo que sentía.

_Un día más pensando en dónde estarás,  
esperando tú regreso sentada en el sofá,  
en estos momentos fallos intento sentir tu apoyo.  
Que ingenua soy creyendo que al llorar secarás mis lágrimas  
intentándome ayudar, _

-Esta canción me encanta...-

Siguió limpiando las mesas, mientras el aroma del erizo negro se impragnaba por la sala.

-Huele a él...- musitó levantándose, salió a fuera pero no había rastro de él.

_pero veo nubes negras que acompañan tú ausencia. _  
_Y mirar hacia atrás no me sirve de nada, _  
_tú cuerpo se sintió dejándote atrapada, _  
_no me tiro sufrir al perderte de vista, _  
_pero es triste fingir. ¡Vuelve a la vida!_

-Ya sueño con él...- dijo regresando a dentro. Su imaginación y olfato le habían echo pasar una ilusión, seguramente hubiera sido eso. Sonrió y se agito la cabeza. -Noah comienzas a enloquecer. Venga continua, no pasa nada- se dijo mientras el ruido de la aspiradora le impedía oír la canción que sonaba en la radio, que tan bien expresaba sus sentimientos.

**~0~0~**

Shadow resopló desde su escondite, estaba allí entre unos árboles, quizás hubiese echo ruido, o a lo mejor era que su conexión era cada vez más fuerte de lo que él pensaba, de verdad era cierto... lo que un dia ella había confesado?

**Flashback:**

El viento acariciaba sus púas, le gustaba ese lugar por el simple echo de que esa vista era preciosa, quizás siempre había estado enlazado a ese lugar por como María le hablaba de lo magnifico que sería ver el atardecer.

-Shadow...

La voz a sus espaldas le sonaba demasiado, Noah.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-

-Te vi cuando sobrevolaba el cielo-

-¿Por qué has parado?- pregunto fríamente Shadow.

-He notado que tu aura está triste- se sentó en la barandilla de aquel mirador, y sonrió dulcemente -¿Aun la quieres?-

-Sí, era como mi hermana-

-¿Hermana?-

-Sí, que pensabas?- abrió un ojo para mirar a Noah realmente ruborizada.

-Pensaba que te gustaba- Dijo nerviosa, Shadow no pudo evitar sonreír algo.

-No, es como mi familia, nada más.

-Eso es bonito- sonrió Noah.

-Gracias-

-Dime, cuando vas a gritarme?- pregunto riendo.

-¿Por qué?-

-Por estar aquí contigo-

-Te quiero aquí, hoy creo que necesito a alguien como tú, que me comprenda-

-Yo estaré cuanto necesites, tenemos un vínculo realmente fuerte-

Cerro la boca y no contesto, solo quería disfrutar de su compañía, hoy si la necesitaba, como muchas veces hacía en silencio. Noah era un trozo que necesitaba para seguir en pie.

**Fin del flashback.**

-¿Que demonios...?- se pregunto -Parezco un espía o un acosador- se ruborizo. -Hoy la veré, no necesito jugar a estos estúpidos juegos de espionaje, ella no me interesa tanto...-

Con su esmeralda hizo el chaos control yendose del lugar.

**DEJEN REVIEWS POR ESTE CAPITULO!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Aquí traigo el capítulo tres de este Shadow x Noah, o conocido como Shadoah, espero que lo disfrutéis y que os guste mucho! **

**Este capítulo va dedicado a Triple S, S.S.S Hedgehogs o Sofía, como vosotros prefiráis. **

**Empecemos!**

* * *

**Distrayendo al estilo Mochi**

Las chicas habían comenzado con la segunda fase del plan, habían comunicado que había sido un éxito total, así que podrían continuar tranquilamente.

Mochi era la siguiente en entrar, quien. Se había quejado mucho por eso de ser la que iba ahora, no sabía como actuar con ella cuando estaba planeando algo, siempre le salía mal, vamos a ver, es Noah, esa chica que siempre se entera de todo y que si lo hace las mataría, posiblemente serían mujeres muertas. Pero muchas mujeres muertas. MUCHAS. Y con muchas quiere decir MUCHÍSIMAS.

Arrasaría el pueblo en su busqueda por hacer un plan tan rastrero, aunque claro, primero las felicitaría, pero eso solo le haría ponerse más furiosa por no haber pillado ese plan.

¿POR QUÉ SERÁ QUE TIENE MIEDO? ¿POR QUÉ?

Y lo peor es que ellas se negaban a verlo, estaban demasiado ansiosas por eso, y en cierta parte, estaba muy asustada.

Pero claro, debía actuar con naturalidad.

Naturalidad...

...

...

...

...

...

... ... ... ... ... ... .. . .. . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . .. . .. . .. . . ... . . .. . . .. . . .. . . . . .. . . .. . .. . . . .. . . .. . . . . . .. . . . .. . . . .. . . . . .. . .. . .. . . ... .. . . . . .. . . .. . . .. . . . .. . . .. . . . .. . . . .. . .. . . . .. . . .. . . . .. . .. . . .. . . .. . .. . . .. . . . .. . . .. . . .. .

u_U

-.-U

?

¡

¿

"

^_^U

!

NO PUEDE SER, NO LE SALÍA, NO ERA CAPAZ A NO PONERSE NERVIOSA.

Se agarro las orejas en un intento desesperado de que la tranquilidad la abrazase, pero imposible, no era capaz.

-Argh... y ya he llegado- Mochi ya no tenía ni la menor idea de que hacer, actuar con naturalidad para ella iba a ser muy complicado, Noah podía oler las mentiras, pero quizás podía hacer algo y decir algo que no viniese al caso.

Llamó al timbre y espero a que alguien abriese, nada más llamar ya se abrió con brusquedad la puerta, Mochi pestañeo con rapidez, Noah se paró pestañeando con lentitud y se pegó un sopapo en la cara, como de decepción.

¿Esperaría a alguien?

-Hola Mochi, ¿qué haces aquí?-

-Esto... como hoy vas a desfilar, me preguntaba si estaría nerviosa, por eso he venido y para ir a comer, claro- dijo con nerviosismo.

-Claro, espera aquí voy por el bolso-

Mochi comenzó a preguntarse porque la fuerza con la que había abierto la puerta, entonces, decidió preguntarselo, cuando llegará claro. Sonrió al ver a Noah delante de ella y moviendose la falda que hoy llevaba.

Sonrió dulcemente y se encaminaron hacia la ciudad.

-Oye Noah... ¿puedo preguntarte algo?-

Noah alzó una ceja confusa y asintió -Claro, ¿por qué no ibas a poder?-

-No sé, bueno, quería preguntarte ¿por qué has abierto con tanta brusquedad la puerta. Esperabas a alguien?

El rubor de Noah creció por sus mejillas, y comenzó a chocar el anular derecho con el anular izquierdo, como con timidez.

-bueno, esto... yo... pues...- empezó a divagar miles de excusas pero ninguna lograba ser escuchada con Mochi, una hablaba demasiado bajo y muy rápido.

-¿Esperabas a Shadow?- pregunto Mochi anonadada.

¿A caso tramaron eso sin saber que se veían?

¿Shadow la habría llamado?

¿Quedaban a escondidas?

¿tenía un amante?

-Esto, no exactamente- se rascó la cabeza. -Yo solo sentí su presencia, y pensé que estaría por aquí y que vendría a verme, pero creo que me lo he imaginado- Noah resopló fuertemente -Posiblemente sean imaginaciones, llevo tiempo sin sen... SIN VERLO, SIN VERLO-

-¿Qué ibas a decir?-

-Eres muy inocente y no quiero ser causante de trauma- sonrió acariciando la cabeza.

Mochi no comprendió lo que le dijo ni a lo que se refería así que lo dejo estar, caminaron hasta la entrada a la ciudad, donde Mochi se dio cuenta de lo que Noah quería decir y pegó un grito, Noah rió.

-No pienses mal, no hemos echo nada, él es muy considerado y me tiene como una reina, así que no hemos echo guarradas-

Mochi la miro como sin creerla, Bueno, es que, ¿quién piensa que la pervertida de Noah, no ha echo nada obsceno con Shadow? En serio, que lo digan todos los que no se lo creen.

Llegaron al centro de la ciudad, donde Noah comenzó a hablarle de un restaurante un poco lejano que no era muy caro y que tenía comida riquísima.

Ambas fueron hasta el restaurante, hablando de nada y de todo a la vez, eran grandes amigas y hacía mucho que no hablaban de algo minimamente serio.

Mochi le comentó a Noah comentarios raros que había dicho un canal de cocina sobre como cocinar unos fideos que parecían riquísimos en televisión pero que sabían fatal, Noah se rió al escuchar a la lince hablarle de comida, y nada más llegar al restaurante ambas pidieron lo que querían.

Noah pidió una ensalada cesar y una agua mineral, Mochi pidió patatas fritas con un bistec de pollo.

Ambas se sentaron a comer, Mochi empezó a ponerse nerviosa cuando Noah le hablaba de aquel dichoso desfile.

El desfile es parte del plan.

-Estoy pensando en no ir, aunque me hayan pedido un favor con Manic-

¿Espera que no va a ir?

-Ya sabes, Manic el erizo verde-

Noah seguía parloteando, mientras que Mochi veía el fin de la operación, debía convencerla de que desfilara, la camarera puso los platos y ambas empezaron a comer, mientras Noah cuando tragaba un bocado comentaba algo sobre el erizo verde y la ardilla.

Mochi seguía procesando la información.

-¿Pero... vas a desfilar no?

-No lo tengo tan claro...

-¡DESFILA!- Se altero Mochi totalmente nerviosa.

Noah abrió mucho los ojos tras ver su reacción -Mochi... ¿estás bien? ¿que pasa?

Mochi se ruborizo mucho -Esto... es que... sí, claro estoy bien...

-¿Entonces porque reaccionas así?- pregunto extrañada la eriza rosa de vetas violetas.

-Esto... no es nada, es que debes cumplir la palabra a Swetty de que vas a desfilar-

Está resoplo, -Tienes razón, pero no me apetece nada, aunque lo haré-

Mochi suspiro de alivio, conseguido, ahora ya no había fallo, ella desfilaría y el plan seguiría en marcha, ahora solo tenía que ir a informar a las demás.

Tras acabar de comer y una charla corta y buena, Noah se despidió de Mochi, que misteriosamente tenía prisa que la llamaba alguien.

-Esto es raro, primero Cream y Amy y ahora Mochi, ¿qué pasa hoy?

La eriza solo se rascó la barbilla y suspiro de regreso a casa, ahora debería relajarse antes de ir al desfile...

**Está, que tal?**

**me dejas un review?**

**Mochi: a que vosotros tampoco os creéis que Noah haya dejado a Shadow inocente?**

**Noah: ¬¬**

**Mochi: DECIDLO EN LOS REVIEWS**

**Noah: yo es que te mato**

**Mochi: Nos leemos, dejen reviews!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola a todos, aquí traigo el penúltimo capitulo de este fic.**

**Un aviso a una anónima: bearvalley3365**

**En España, Noah es nombre de chica, aunque se utiliza el Noa sin la H, pero mis padres, como son originales la añadieron. Noah es nombre de chica aquí en España, en los países ingleses, no. Ya lo sé, se traduciría a Noé, pero. Aquí es así, de echo yo soy chica y me llamo así. Bueno era por aclarar. **

**De todas formas, lo pondré abajo por si no lees el mensaje. **

**Y este capítulo va dedicado a Mochi The Lynx o Mochi! :)**

**Empecemos!**

* * *

**¡Claudia Rose tiene un plan de relajación!**

Caminó hasta casa, estaba un tanto cansada, hoy muchos la visitaban, y era sospechoso.

Se dirigía a su casa, cuando una voz suave sonó a su lado –¡Hola Noah!

-UAAAAAAAH!

Noah se sobresaltó dando un saltito hacia la derecha. Le había pegado un buen susto.

-Oh, ¿te he asustado?- pregunto Claudia mirándola.

-No, no, no te preocupes… uf…

Suspiró, si la había asustado, pero no iba a reconocerla, aunque con ese gritito de niña fijo que se daba cuenta, la miro con una sonrisa.

-Em… ¿qué haces por aquí? ¿Ibas al bosque?-

-No, en realidad no iba al bosque-

-¿Entonces?- pregunto Noah confusa mirándola.

-Iba a verte a ti, como hoy vas a desfilar quiero hacerte un plan de relajación que fijo que te quita los nervios, un famoso siempre tiene nervios, lo he leído en las revistas de Amy-

-Esas revistas no suelen ser muy ciertas, sonrió Noah acariciando la cabeza de Claudia –No te preocupes, no hace falta…

Claudia se puso nerviosa, debía entretenerla algo más, mientras que todas armaban la cuartada perfecta para que Noah no las matase cuando se diese cuenta de que ellas tramaban algo.

-Noah, yo quiero ayudarte, es lo que hacen las amigas-

Mantuvo la calma, bien echo Claudia, se dijo a si misma.

-Bueno, como quieras, pero no hace falta…

-Sí, si la hace, actuaras y debes estar como una rosa-

-Ya lo estoy, no me afectan estas cosas-

-Anda, anda, no te preocupes que todo queda en mis manos-

-^^U Bueno, si tú lo dices….

-Sí, sí venga vamos-

**~0~0~**

Suspiró, miró la montaña de papeles, por fin había acabado. Estaba orgulloso de que tanto trabajo tuviese y diese sus frutos, por fin podía ser libre, sin nada que hacer, había acabado unas horas antes del desfile, en concreto dos.

¿Y si la visitaba?

No era mala idea, podía pedirle explicaciones de porque iba a desfilar y no se lo había dicho, y también sobre ese tal Manic, aunque claro. Fiarse de Rouge en "asuntos de corazón" no sabía si tomárselo a bien o a mentiras.

Quien sabe… no sabía bien, salió del despacho y vio a la murciélago blanco sonreírle.

-Hoy es el día-

-Sí- respondió para seguir andando.

-¿A dónde vas Shads?- pregunto para acercarse a él.

-A casa de Noah-

-¿QUÉ?- chilló al ver el fallo del plan.

-¿Qué pasa? Me apetece verla y además quiero hablar con ella-

-Eso después del desfile, ahora no-

-¿Por qué no?- frunció el ceño Shadow.

-Porque los modelos deben descansar y relajarse una hora antes de que los maquillen y los arreglen para luego estar como rosas en el desfile, no vayas a molestarla.

-No la molestaré-

-Shadow, no-

-No eres quien para impedírmelo-

Rouge se metió en su camino. Y negó con la cabeza. –No, Shadow, no puedes, ella debe de estar tranquila-

-Yo te digo que solo será un momento y la dejaré tranquila.

Comenzó a andar esquivando a Rouge pero está se le puso delante de nuevo.

-LE QUITAS TIEMPO DE RELAX-

-Rouge, ¿qué demonios te pasa?- pregunto molesto frunciendo el ceño y cruzo sus brazos.

-Noah está súper estresada no querrás discutir con ella la primera vez que os veaís en meses-

Shadow chasqueo la lengua y suspiro –Estoy acostumbrado a que grite, no me importa, además podré calmarla yo y relajarla algo-

-QUE PERVERTIDO- Dijo con picardía Rouge, el mal sentido y su mente sucia habían hablado por ella.

Shadow se ruborizo.

-NO ES LO QUE PIENSAS, ¿POR QUÉ DEMONIOS LE BUSCAS EL MAL SENTIDO?-

El rubor de Shadow avanzaba por sus mejillas, Rouge se rio a carcajadas.

-¿Con qué, quieres darle marcha a Noah eh?-

-No malpienses y no trasgiverses- dijo Shadow molesto y ruborizado, aunque menos que antes.

-Ay, que pillín-

-NO VOY A ACOSTARME CON NOAH- Chilló aún más rojo.

Rouge sonrió –Si no vas a hacer nada, puedes esperar y venir con Sonic y los demás a tomar algo antes del desfile e irnos juntos, si no… lo comunicaré con los demás jeje-

Suspiró rendido, había ganado, por goleada, refunfuño un poco. –Bien, hablaré luego con ella- protesto vencido.

-Bien, pues sígueme don pervertido-

-No me llames así- dijo molesto.

-Sí, sí, lo que digas- rió con malicia.

-Tsk…- suspiró derrotado.

Rouge se encaminó hacia la salida, lo había conseguido, pero por los pelos…

**~0~0~**

Masajeaba las mejillas de esta, suavemente, Claudia sonreía, la piel de Noah era muy suave.

-si que tienes buenas manos-

Logro articular Noah quien casi parecía quedarse dormida.

Claudia rió, -Bueno, Amy siempre me ha enseñado a esto…

-Pues buena maestra-

Rió –Y dime, ¿qué tal todo el día de hoy?

-Bueno, ha sido extraño- pronunció cuando Claudia dejo sus mejillas y le echo la crema.

-¿Extraño? ¿Por qué?- pregunto con dulzura, mientras averiguaba algo.

-Bueno, es decir, todos han venido a hacerme una visita, y es raro, se marchaban súper rápido y como nerviosos…-

-Jeje, seguro estaban ocupados o había algo.

La crema fue extendida y Claudia dio por finalizado los masajes.

-Sirves para esto- suspiró relajada Noah.

-Me alegro, te dejo un cuarto de hora para que te vayas yendo, yo he quedado con los chicos para ver el desfile.

-Nos vemos allí- sonrió Noah levantándose del sofá para ir a su cuarto. Claudia salió de la casa.

-Parte final acabada, ahora solo debemos ver los resultados- dijo a su reloj.

-Bien, vente al cuartel-

-¡Es mi casa!- se oyó a Mochi quejarse.

-Sí, sí, lo que digas- protesto Swetty. Colgando la trasmisión con Claudia quien solo sonrió.

**~0~0~**

Las chicas llegaron ha junto Rouge, Shadow, Sally, Knuckles, Tails y Sonic.

Amy se abalanzó sobre sus brazos y beso suavemente su mejilla.

-Hola Sonic- sonrió Amy.

-Hey, Ames- dijo simplemente para ver como la eriza le tomaba la mano.

-¿Vamos a comer algo?- pregunto Rouge.

-Sí, me muero de hambre- dijo Sonic llevándose la mano libre a su estómago.

-Noah dijo que teníamos asientos vip- anunció Claudia dando los pases a cada uno. –nos sentamos en un lateral de la pasarela, también me dijo que si pedimos comida que nos la traen-

-Vaya, genial, entonces vamos- dijo Mochi con una sonrisa.

-Tu siempre con hambre- se burló Knuckles.

-Cállate equidna tonto- protesto Mochi.

-¿Qué me has llamado?- grito Knuckles.

-Equidna tonto- repitió Mochi, mientras ambos empezaban a discutir.

-Hasta echaba de menos esto- dijo en tono molesto Shadow.

-Hola señor Shadow- Saludo Cream al verle.

-Hola- dijo simplemente.

-Bueno, vamos yendo, vamos yendo- apuro Harriet quien estaba acompañada de Swetty.

Todos se sentaron y pidieron algo de comer, tenían unas mesitas, donde podían apoyar los platos, que según Swetty habían colocado especialmente para ellos por orden de Noah. Comenzaron a comer. Mientras que veían como varios modelos andaban probando el escenario y salían a charlar con las cámaras.

Sally miraba a ver si localizaba al erizo verde. Hasta que sus ojos se fijaron en Noah, llevaba un vestido palabra de honor negro, ajustado de cintura para arriba, con un bonito escote corazón, llevaba lo que se suponía que era la falda del vestido, con algo de vuelo, no demasiado, pero algo, con unas sandalias con algo de tacón. A su lado iba Manic.

-Chicos, chicos, hay están Noah y Manic-

Shadow giró su vista hacía Noah, iba preciosa, estaba totalmente hermosa y tenía una sonrisa hermosa en su cara.

-Vaya, si que está guapa!- dijo Amy ilusionada.

-HumpZí lohz ezthaa- pronunció un Sonic devorando los Chilli dogs que podía (Traducción: Sí lo está).

Noah vislumbro a Sally quien gritaba a Manic, pero solo pudo poner sus ojos en Sally y comenzar a intentar dar celos a la ardilla.

-Hey, Manic…- puso una voz sensual, llamando la atención de Manic quien la miro extrañado.

Puso su dedo en su pecho –Estás hoy muy guapo, sabes?- guiñó un ojo al erizo verde, quien se ruborizo y trago saliva. Y acarició la mejilla de Noah para subir a su frente a ver si le pasaba algo.

-¿No-Noah?- tartamudeo al ver que no la tenía y bajo la mano, para que la mano de Noah, la izquierda que no tocaba su pecho se enlazara con la izquierda de Manic.

-Shh, no digas nada- rió levemente –Un chico como tú se merece lo mejor, y creo que yo puedo dártelo-

-Esto…

-Shh, calla, vamos, vamos-

Agarró su mano más fuerte y dejo su pecho, mientras el rubor llegaba hasta lo más profundo de su cara, Sally desencajó su cara.

Amy, Harriet, Swetty, Claudia y Rouge dieron una carcajada. Sonic, Knuckles y Tails miraron confundidos a las chicas y Mochi y Cream solo se avergonzaron un poco.

La cara de Shadow era una mezcla entre resentimiento por haber dudado de Rouge, ira por ver a Manic babear de esa forma hacia ella y dejar que le toque y aun encima, agarrarla de la mano, acariciarla, estaba por matarle, estaba furioso, quizás un puño impactase en la cara del erizo verde y dejase de ser guapo porque lo desfiguraría.

* * *

**Y de nuevo el aviso. (Por si no se ha leído lo de arriba)**

**Un aviso a una anónima: bearvalley3365**

**En España, Noah es nombre de chica, aunque se utiliza el Noa sin la H, pero mis padres, como son originales la añadieron. Noah es nombre de chica aquí en España, en los países ingleses, no. Ya lo sé, se traduciría a Noé, pero. Aquí es así, de echo yo soy chica y me llamo así. Bueno era por aclarar.**

**Bueno hasta aquí el penúltimo capitulo. Solo queda uno, uno solo.**

**¿Cuál será la reacción de Sally al ver el tonteo de Noah con Manic? ¿Shadow pondrá su puño en la cara de Manic? ¿Noah se dará cuenta de que es un plan? ****¿Qué pasará en el próximo capítulo? ****¡Descúbranlo! ¡Que es el último!**

**Bueno, dicho esto, dejen reviews, y si son tan amables, léanse por favor "Infernal Heart" para poder responder a mi encuesta :)**

**Un besito, reviews porfa!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Bueno lectores, aquí Noah con un nuevo y el último capítulo de No Me Dejes Sola.**

**Se que el final os va a sorprender, muchísimo la verdad.**

**He jugado mucho con las mentes creo yo, venga, un beso. Disfrutad del fic! ^^**

* * *

**¡NO ME DEJES SOLA!**

-ARGH, YO ES QUE LOS MATO, QUE SE SUPONE QUE HACE ESE?

La reacción de Sally no se hizo esperar.

-Esto lo soluciono yo- dijo Shadow frunciendo el ceño.

Rouge miró a las chicas, celos on. Ahora solo había que ver qué pasaba, aunque… Swetty reacciono. El plan iba a fallar, Shadow con celos, Manic y Sally quizás se aclarasen, pero Shadow las pagaría con el pobre Manic y además Noah se cabrearía. Ay, plan con fallos, no puede ser. Comunico telepáticamente a cada una de las chicas, que se alertaron y comenzaron a ponerse nerviosas.

**~0~0~**

-Noah- El diseñador, impidió que Noah siguiese arrastrando a Manic, cosa que Manic en cierta parte agradeció. La comenzaron a maquillar y a dar ropas.

El desfile comenzó, un montón de chicas desfilaron en biquini, al igual que el que uso el bañador, posaron, sonrieron, y se movieron con talento sobre la pasarela.

Cuando por fin anunciaron la pasarela de ropa interior, Noah caminó con cierta coquetería, llegó a los focos, y pestañeo con picardía y una sonrisa tierna, los fotógrafos enloquecieron sin dejar de sacar fotos a su cuerpo, cubierto por lencería sexy.

Shadow, Knuckles, Tails y Sonic empezaron a sangrar, quizás era inevitable, el hermoso cuerpo de Noah, lucía maravilloso. Aunque claro, si fuera el de cualquiera de las chicas que los cautivaban o cualquier otra chica guapa, se ruborizarían y sangrarían de lo sexy que era eso.

Shadow fulminó con la mirada a Tails, Sonic y Knuckles quien se sonrojaron al ver también la mirada de Cream, Amy y Rouge molesta. Y trataron parar lo demás.

Las modelos seguían saliendo, todos mantenían un pañuelo en la nariz menos Shadow a quien solo le interesaba Noah y podía aguantar a esas simples modelos, que para el no llegaban a la suela de los zapatos de Noah.

Por último se anunció que saldrían Manic y Noah juntos como los mejores y más sexys, calientes y adorables modelos.

Ambos vestían ropas de lencería sexy que emocionó al público, Noah se enganchó a su brazo mientras que los focos y los flashes no paraban de ser disparados, Noah y Manic sonreían, mientras que las miradas de Shadow y Sally se ensombrecían.

El desfile finalizo. Se fueron a sus camerinos y todos sus amigos caminaron a irlos a ver.

-Enhorabuena rosilácea por ese precioso desfile, muy sexy- felicito Rouge a Noah. Noah sonrió dulcemente. **(Rosilácea: una mezcla de rosa y violácea, por su color de piel)**

-Gracias, Rouge.

La mirada de Noah y Manic se posó en Sally y en Shadow, Noah sintió como su corazón se aceleraba, él la había visto, no pudo evitar sonreír como una tonta, él estaba aquí en frente de ella, era feliz.

Muy feliz.

-¿Qué demonios hacías abrazada a Manic?- protesto.

Noah no podía actuar delante de Shadow, seguramente se cabrease con ella.

-Trabajo- contesto simplemente.

-¡He visto como le coqueteabas!- se alteró.

Noah se olvidó de que existía Shadow y que estaba poniéndose furioso.

–Puedo coquetearle si quiero- protesto Noah.

-No puedes-

-Sí puedo-

-No, no puedes-

-Sí, sí puedo-

-¡Te he dicho que NO!-

-¡Y yo que sí!

-QUE NO-

-¡que sí!

-OYEME NO PUEDES-

-¿A caso es tu novio?- Noah frunció el ceño.

-No, pero me gusta- dijo Sally a gritos, Sally se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho y se ruborizo.

-Espera… ¿te gusto?-

Manic dio un paso hacia ella y la beso.

Noah sonrió, había conseguido su objetivo, desvió su vista a Shadow quien estaba furioso.

-TODOS FUERA- dijo firme el erizo negro, Noah tragó saliva.

-Esto… hola Shady…-

-YA-

Todos comenzaron a salir un poco asustados, mientras que Noah se acercó a la salida, pensaba que quería estar solo algo. Pero los brazos de Shadow hicieron que chocase y no pudiera salir.

-Tú te quedas-

Rio nerviosa y asintió.

La puerta del camarote fue cerrada, mientras que todos temían por la vida de Noah.

-Vaya, creo que eso le hará aprender- dijo Sally –si sale con Shadow no coquetee con quien no debe-

-Fue culpa nuestra…- hablo Mochi.

-¡Mochi!- grito Amy regañándola.

-A ver, así Sally no se enfada con Noah-

-¿qué habéis hecho?- temió Tails lo peor.

-Pues,…

**~0~0~**

-Siéntate- ordeno molesto Shadow.

-No, estoy bien, no hace falta- dijo nerviosa.

-QUE TE SIENTES-

Noah se sentó rápidamente en el sofá Shadow se puso enfrente de ella.

-¿Me pasó unos meses fuera y ya te pones a ligar?-

-Oye no es lo que crees, esto, si me dejas exp…

-Cállate, me escucharas una vez tú a mí-

Trago saliva pesadamente. Shadow estaba realmente furioso.

-Tú, se suponía que tenías que aguantar, te dije que volvería aunque fuese tarde, sabías que no podía llamarte.

-Shad…

-Cállate, he dicho que te calles- frunció más el ceño.

Musitó un vale suave y bajo la cabeza avergonzada, quería llorar, había soñado muchas veces que su reencuentro sería más bonito y él le traería flores para disculparse por el retraso, no así, si lo hubiera sabido le habría negado a Swetty esto.

Quizás si ella no hubiese aceptado este trabajo, esto no habría pasado.

-SI ES QUE CONFIABA EN TI- Grito furioso.

Noah levanto la vista ya se veían unas lagrimitas intentar salir.

-Eres como una niña, quizás me equivoque contigo-

Eso atravesó a Noah como cuchillos.

-Si no llega a ser por Rouge que me aviso, no hubiera terminado tan pronto el informe, vine a verte porque me hablaba de esto del desfile, cosa que yo no sabía y debería, llego y me encuentro esto, tu tonteando con Manic-

¿Espera que Rouge le aviso?

Espera, espera… esto empezaba a tener sentido.

-Me dijo que estabas tonteando, me aviso y no le creí. Pero quizás tendría que creerle más.

¿¡Rouge le dijo qué?!

Noah apretó los puños, todo tenía sentido, eso era obra de las chicas para que ellos volviesen a verse, que listas, pero el plan tenía muchos fallos. Si se habían visto. Pero. Ahora Shadow estaba furioso. Por eso venían a verla. Claro. La tenían entretenida y vigilada por si Shadow aparecía. Aunque claro, ellas no sabían que eran novios formales, no lo habían hecho público. Además de que todos pensaban que no tenían el valor de confesarse, y Shadow había decidido dejarlo así.

Frunció el ceño.

-Es increíble que me quieras poner los cuernos en mi cara-

Bueno, ella no lo había visto, así que, no en su cara, y ni siquiera lo hacía de verdad.

-Esto…- intentó hablar. Pero Shadow le grito que se callara de nuevo, ella obedeció, no quería echar más leña al fuego.

-Debemos terminar-

Eso hizo que Noah se rompiese en pedazos, Shadow salió del camerino, mientras que Noah trataba de recobrar las fuerzas, debía aclarar el malentendido, se levantó, cogió su bolso y salió tras él. No podía permitir que su relación se viniese abajo por un simple plan lleno de fallos.

Salió para ver a las chicas y a los demás un poco alejados.

-Vosotras- frunció el ceño y se acercó a ellas. El suelo parecía temblar, los que no tenían que ver se separaron algo, Noah hervía. Parecía un volcán en erupción, estaba roja, totalmente roja, pero no solo eso. Su ira parecía querer romper todo lo que le negase algo.

-¡¿COMO SE OS OCURRE HACER UN PLAN LLENO DE FALLOS!?

-Lo sent…- Intento hablar Mochi, quien si lo sentía, lo sentía por su vida y porque siempre quiso oponerse.

-CALLAOS- grito Noah furiosa, todas asintieron.

-ESTO ES LO PEOR QUE HABÍAIS ECHO, ESTABA DISPUESTA A ESPERARLE. ERAMOS UNA PAREJA FIEL, SABÍA QUE VOLVERÍA, PERO POR VUESTRO PLAN, ME HA DEJADO, CUANDO LO ARREGLE OS MATARÉ-

Tragaron saliva y vieron marcharse a Noah volando a gran velocidad. Le corría prisa.

-Estaban…

Comenzó Rouge pestañeando rápidamente.

-¿Saliendo?- termino la frase Harriet.

-Lo hemos fastidiado…- musito Claudia arrepentida.

-Ahora, debemos disculparnos y aceptar el castigo…- suspiró Cream.

Sonic se encogió de hombros mirando al resto.

-Yo la perdono, estoy con él y no sabía nada, así que no hay fallo- sonrió Sally agarrando la mano de Manic. –Vámonos-

Manic asintió y abandonaron la sala.

-Chicas vamos a comer y mientras pensáis como acercaros a Noah sin que os mate- dijo Sonic agarrando el brazo de Amy suavemente.

-Sí- dijo Amy en shock.

Comenzaron a andar, mientras todas permanecían en silencio, demasiado por hoy, demasiado.

**~0~0~**

Sabía que siempre que le afectaba algo o no estaba cómodo tenía dos sitios a los que acudir a despejar su cabeza, su casa. En la que seguro no estaba y el mirador.

Se dirigió al mirador. Y lo vio, empezó a descender y cuando bajo, poso sus pies suavemente a unos pocos metros, supo que sabía que estaba allí, pero tampoco dijo nada.

-Shadow, esto tiene una explicación, me gustaría decírtela.

Se giró a verla con el rostro enfadado.

-Di- dijo suspirando frustrado por dejar que ella se explicará, aunque claro, ella era su debilidad, siempre dejaría que se explicara… Incluso la perdonaría si su explicación era buena.

-Shadow, esto es un plan de Swetty, Rouge, Claudia, Amy, Cream, Mochi y Harriet porque estaba muy apagada y triste, te echaba de menos y pensaron que si hacían un plan estúpido tú vendrías a mí.

Shadow alzo una ceja, algo cuadraba, así que con una mano le pidió que continuase.

-No sé mucho del plan, pero he sacado estás conclusiones-

Shadow asintió. Noah siempre tenía buenas conclusiones y acababa dando de lleno o acercándose.

-Según lo que me has contado, Rouge debía captar tu atención y hacer que te pusieras celoso para venir a verme al desfile. Swetty me encasqueto lo del desfile. Amy y Cream me dijeron que Manic necesitaba que le coquetease para que Sally se diese cuenta de que podía perderle y le dijese sus sentimientos. Mochi me saco a comer para vigilarme y Claudia me ayudo a relajarme y a sacarme alguna información. Y creo que Harriet estaba comunicándose con todas y diciéndole las previsiones. Y bueno Rouge seguro te comió la cabeza-

Shadow lo medito un momento, todo eso. Tenía mucho sentido.

-Te amo Shadow, no te cambiaría por nada, siento no haberme dado cuenta de que era un plan raro de ellas, te echaba de menos…

Shadow se acercó a ella.

-¿Eso es verdad?-

-Bueno, cuando amenacé a las chicas, me pidieron perdón, así que, creo que si.

Shadow medio sonrió –Yo también te he echado de menos-

Acercó sus labios a los de él y se fundió en un beso con él.

-Te amo- musitó dando un besito en su frente. Noah solo alcanzó a sollozar.

-dime que no has roto conmigo-

-No, no lo he hecho, quiero seguir contigo-

-Y yo contigo- sonrió al erizo negro. –La próxima vez que pase algo así, por favor dime que me escucharas.

-Lo haré-

-¡Gracias Shadow!

-De nada- sonrió dulcemente.

De repente un temblor hizo que el mirador se soltase, Noah vio como Shadow caía al vacío, sonriendo.

-¡SHADOW!- grito mientras las lágrimas salían de ella.

Noah se lanzó, a medida que ella caía en busca de Shadow, el cielo oscurecía y ella parecía ser llevaba a otro lugar, cuando se dio cuenta, dio de bruces contra un suelo húmedo.

Se levantó frotando su cabeza -¿Dónde estoy?-

-En tu peor pesadilla-

-¡SHADOW!- exclamo al ver el cuerpo ensangrentado de Shadow, las lágrimas salieron de ella. -NO, NO PUEDE SER-

-Te quedarás sola-

Noah vio como un agujero se abría a sus pies. Cayendo al vacío.

Oyendo por detrás la palabra "SOLA" resonar con eco, causando que le hiciese hasta daño.

**~0~0~**

-SHADOOOOOOOOOOOOW!- Despertó en su cama gritando con gran firmeza, sudaba frío y su corazón latía a gran velocidad.

-¿Qué?- la voz suave de Shadow hizo que las lágrimas de Noah se formasen y corriesen por su mejilla. Shadow llevaba un café en sus manos y estaba entrando en la habitación.

Todo había sido un sueño.

El plan, Shadow muerto, ella sola… todo había sido cosa de su imaginación.

Se lanzó a sus brazos, tiró la taza y el café, pero le daba igual, no le importaba tener que limpiar, él estaba bien y estaba con ella.

-¿Pero qué demonios te pasa?-

-Dios Shadow, he tenido la peor pesadilla que pudiera tener. Tú estabas muerto y me dejabas sola, yo, no puedo, te necesito, ¡no me dejes sola!

Lloro a todo pulmón, no podía evitarlo, estaba aterrada, no quería que nada se cumpliese, Shadow acarició las púas y la agarro de la cintura llevándola a la cama. La acostó y le acarició las mejillas, aprovechando para secarle las lágrimas, que querían seguir saliendo.

-Tranquila, yo no me moriré y nunca te dejaré sola-

-Shadow…- enterró su cabeza en el pecho de Shadow quien la acarició suavemente.

-Relájate, no permitiré que te quedes sola, mucho menos que nada te pase, y si no me he muerto las muchas veces que he estado en ocasiones de gran riesgo como ARK, te aseguro que no será fácil acabar conmigo, además si tú estás en esta casa esperándome, volveré a tus brazos seguro-

Noah lo abrazó más firmemente. Levanto la vista para verlo.

-¿Me lo prometes?-

-Sí, lo prometo-

-¿No me dejaras sola?-

-Nunca.

-¿Seguro?-

-Sí-

-Te amo, Shadow-

El no respondió, la abrazó contra él y la beso con ternura y amor, calmando las lágrimas que habían empezado.

Al final todo había sido un sueño, un sueño muy real…

* * *

**Hasta aquí el final de este pequeño fic. **

**Agradecimiento por los reviews a:**

**Chibibra- sayanjin - evans**

**Katy Light The Hedgehog**

**Ruedi**

**S.S.S. Hedgehogs**

**Amy Rose FanGirl**

**Guest**

**Shadamy-17**

**sonamyxsiempre**

**AdryLoveEl**

**Toni The Hedeghog1**

**Gracias a los FAV- Shadamy-17 y Katy Light The Hedgehog**

**Gracias a los Follows - Chibibra- Sayajin - evans y Shadamy-17**

**Enserio, gracias por leerme**

**DEJEN REVIEWS! :D**


End file.
